thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver's Find Transcript
Oliver's Find Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to Oliver's Find. Characters * Oliver * Harold * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) Transcript * Alec Baldwin: Oliver and his break van Toad liked working in the big yards, but one morning, Toad noticed that Oliver was unhappy. He decided to find out why. *Toad: Uh, excuse me, Mr. Oliver. It seems to me that things are not well with you, if you forgive me for mentioning it. *Oliver: You're quite right, Toad. Replied Oliver. All I do is shunt these freight cars onto the turntable. I long for a nice run. It's what an engine really means. *Toad: Uh, quite so, Mr. Oliver. May I suggest that you speak to Sir Topham Hatt about your problems. *Alec Baldwin: But Oliver said nothing. He just grew unhappier and he was rough with the freight cars. *Cars: You're no good, Oliver, you're dangerous. We want Percy. *Oliver: Pah Percy's far too busy to be bothered with the likes of you. *Alec Baldwin: And Oliver bumped the freight cars hard. *(The freight cars fall into the turntable) *Workman: You silly engine! *Alec Baldwin: Shouted a workman. *Workman: It will take a long time to repair this turntable which you'll cause confusion and delay! *Alec Baldwin: That night, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Oliver in his shed. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oliver, you have caused confusion. I thought you can control freight cars. You should work the mail train for a while. Maybe the night air will clear your smokebox. *Oliver: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. *Alec Baldwin: Said Oliver sadly. *Driver: Cheer up, old chap. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. *Driver: The mail train run is a fine run for an engine like you. *Alec Baldwin: Oliver smiled, but he still felt he had left everyone down. His driver took him along the coastal run with the mail train. The sea was calm and the fresh air couldn't help but brighten Oliver's spirits. They made good speed until it was time to collect some important mail from Harold the Helicopter. *Oliver: Come on, Harold. *Alec Baldwin: They waited and waited At last Harold landed. *Harold: Sorry I'm late, great western. Had any uh bit of a problems with one of my arms. Kept letting me down when I was uh meant to be up. You know how it is. Said Harold. *Driver: We know that we'll be late for our first run. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Oliver's driver. Soon, they were on their way again. Ahead was a red signal light. Oliver didn't realized that the signalman had dozed off waiting for them. Oliver whistled several times, but the signal stayed red. *Driver: There must be something wrong with that signal. We'll go slowly and stop by the signalbox. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. But they never reached it. The points before the signalbox were switched to an old track. They were going the wrong way. Oliver's fireman was concerned. *Fireman: We need to find the water tower soon. *Alec Baldwin: Instead they saw an old run-down station. Disaster lay ahead. *(Oliver crashes into a shed) *Alec Baldwin: Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt was worried. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oliver has not returned. We'll send out a search party. *Alec Baldwin: Soon he was high in the sky with Harold. *(Harold looks for Oliver) *Sir Topham Hatt: There they are. *(Oliver is spotted and Harold lands) *Driver: It wasn't Oliver's fault. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed the driver. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm aware of that. I'm just glad to see you were all safe. *Alec Baldwin: Then he saw something. It was an empty old house beside the station. He went to inspect it. *(Sir Topham Hatt checks the old house) *Alec Baldwin: When he returned, he spoke to Oliver. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oliver You have found another attraction for our island. We'll make this house as good as new and visitors can have tea and crumpets there. *Oliver: Hmm. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Oliver happily. *Oliver: Getting lost can be interesting but being found can be much nicer. Especially what an engine feels really useful.